


stillness in woe - purity ring

by orphan_account



Series: Hamilton Song Prompts [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, James Madison (mentioned) - Freeform, More Fluff, Multi, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Thomas Jefferson (mentioned) - Freeform, alex and john argue with tjeffs as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bed with two people isn't a lonely one, but when you have four boyfriends it becomes a necessity to have three other people around you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stillness in woe - purity ring

**laughayette** : come home pls i am very cold

 **laughayette** : i mean hunk over here is v warm but without you two it is still c o l d

 **hunkules** : i second this

 **littlelion** : hey

 **littlelion** : if we stay late we can totally roast jefferson

 **laughayette** : BUT YOU DO THIS EVERY NIGHT

 **hunkules** : ITS TRUE

 **theplacetobe** : BUT ITS JEFFERSON AND MADISON CMON GUYS

 **laughayette** : well me and herc will cuddle without you

 **hunkules** : itll still be cold but hEY WHAT ARE WE TO DO WHEN OUR BOYFRIENDS ARE OFF STARTING FIGHTS

 **littlelion** : T J E F F S

 **theplacetobe** : J M A D S

 **theplacetobe** : we'll be back i'm sorry i love you both v much

 **littlelion** : me2  <3333

 **laughayette** :  >:((((

 **hunkules** : ^

 

Lafayette and Mulligan were lonely. Of course they had each other, but John and Alex had stayed late at work to toy with Jefferson. Their bed wasn't nearly as warm without them. Even though Laf and Mulligan always took the ends of the cuddle puddle, the body heat radiated throughout the bed. So, they still weren't used to sleeping without four people in a bed.

Nevertheless, they made do. In a somewhat grouchy manner, but still.

Lafayette's head was settled in the crook between Mulligan's neck and shoulder, lips open lazily on his collarbone. Herc's left hand was tangled in Laf's hair, his right on Laf's shoulder. Lafayette's right hand was set against Herc's bare chest, their left on the side of Herc's neck.

They were both breathing steadily and the nearly-set sun cast a soft glow around the room. Lafayette could hear Herc's heart beat in the quiet room, _thump-thump_ -thumping steadily. It nearly lulled them to sleep, but they did want to stay awake for John and Alex to get home. Their bare chests were a welcome source of heat in the seemingly-empty bed.

Eventually Mulligan whispered something to Laf they didn't catch, and made a small noise of protest as Mulligan sat up. He grabbed his phone and played music. It was some soft song Laf didn't know, but it relaxed him nonetheless. As they settled back into their positions, Laf could barely tell where they began and where Herc ended.

Around an hour later, the pair heard the front door open. "Herc! Laf! We're home," John called from the front door of their apartment. Laf could hear Alex tripping over the numerous pairs of shoes piled by the front door, and it made him smile.

"Shall we go greet them?" Laf asked. He looked up at Herc.

Herc simply grunted and held Lafayette tighter. Laf smiled. It was a couple of minutes before the two men arrived in the bedroom.

Herc looked towards the bedroom door as two pairs of footsteps clattered down the hallway and met eyes with Laurens as he popped his head in the door frame. Alex was next to him in a moment, nearly knocking John over. There was their clumsy Alexander the other three knew and loved.

"I told you they weren't fucking, John. $10." Alex happily said as Laurens grumbled and handed him the money.

"Whatever. Anyways," Laurens said, "We'll join you in bed momentarily. Sorry about being late. You know-"

"How Jefferson and Madison are." Lafayette and Mulligan both finished sleepily. Everyone laughed, a not-too-loud group of laughs that sounded similar to an angel's chorus.

"Hurry," Mulligan mumbled. As soon as John and Alex were in bed with them they recounted the events of the evening. John and Alex sat cross-legged together at the end of Mulligan and Lafayette's feet.

"And you know how Jefferson is when he gets really angry at Alex? And how no one can ever get him to be quiet... like, ever? Madison just simply said, "Thomas...", and Jefferson just sat down and blushed," John explained.

Alex was laughing every few seconds recalling the events. "John, I didn't think Jefferson had a degredation kink." Alex said, laughing through tears.

John continued. "So of course we had to approach them afterwards and question them about it. Madison eventually told us that they were quote "kind of fucking" and we basically made faces at them for around an hour. Until I bet that you two were at home fucking each others' brains out, better than Madison and Thomas could to each other, and of course Alex rushed us home so we could check," John finished. "Obviously, Alex won." Laurens said faux-sadly.

"You still love us," Alex said, laying his head in John's lap.

"I do." John said, smiling softly.

"As much as I love hearing about your office antics, me and poor Laf have been waiting for what feels like hours to go to sleep." Laf grunted from where them and Mulligan were still tangled.

"As you wish," Alex said. He and John curled themselves up between Mulligan and Laf, John next to Mulligan and Alex by Laf. They fell asleep quickly, the bed much warmer than before. The sun had set, stars shining into the room from far into the sky.

 

 **laughayette** : hey amigos

 **hunkules** : 1) youre french

 **hunkules** : 2) its 3am

 **theplacetobe** : laf why

 **littlelion** : okay i cant sleep either i wanna shove another stick up jefferson ass

 **hunkules** : another?

 **littlelion** : he's already gOT ONE UP THERE OBVIOUSLY

 **theplacetobe** : i wouldnt know whats up there im not madison

 **laughayette** : brb whEEZING H E L P

 **hunkules** : were all right here babe

 **theplacetobe** : TAKE LAFS PHONE SO THEY CANT SEND ANYTHING AND I CAN S L E E P

 **littlelion** : GOT IT

 **hunkules** : laf is making a very sad pouty face gIVE IT BACK ALEXANDER

 **hunkules** : IM GONNA CRY ALEX

 **laughayette** : hur de dur i'm lafa

 **theplacetobe** : were you gonna finish that

 **theplacetobe** : alex/laf are you alive

 **hunkules** : ???????

 **laughayette** : hey amigos i had to kill aLEXANDER SORRY

 **littlelion** : LAF JUST MANHANDLED ME

 **theplacetobe** : ;))))

 **laughayette** : ;)))))))))

 **hunkules** : s T O P T H I S

 **littlelion** : i need to watch chuggington now to recover

 **theplacetobe** : im sleeping gnight yall

 **hunkules** : me too

 **laughayette** : can i watch chuggington

 **littlelion** : dont kill me

 **laughayette** : deal

**Author's Note:**

> The title probably doesn't make much sense... I couldn't think of one that wouldn't be super cliche so I just used the song I was listening to. Thanks for reading!


End file.
